


Gifts

by KYotodo



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Missing Scene, kind of
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo





	Gifts

在他拒绝了她们的邀约之后，Furiosa轻柔点头，但Max感觉到这并不是对话的终止。他等待着，Furiosa侧过头去，仿佛能透过车头看见群聚的女人们。母亲们。

她转回头来看向他，神色坦荡而平静，一如既往。她说：“既然如此，我们想知道你是否愿意留下种子。”

他迷惑了一瞬间，随后从她曲折的话语中找到了真正的含义。Furiosa凝视着他，仿佛看穿他的沉默，明了他的领会，继续道：“我们——我和她们都谈过了。无论你选择谁，她都会很乐意的。”

她的话在他脑海中制造了一副画面，无论他如何不情愿；四个美丽的、健康的女人，任人挑选。他十分清楚这幅画面只是一种幻想，构建在过去的残留之上。他知道她们不会让人挑选，不再会了；除非她们先选中了他，无论因为什么。

也许是健康，他想。并且难免不为此中颠倒的关系感到好笑。他转回头去，Furiosa看起来很耐心。她的蓝眼睛在昏暗中不减锋利。他已经决定拒绝，但他无法抗拒突如其来的开个玩笑的意愿。“你呢？”他问道。

Furiosa露出一点惊讶的神色。“我？”她稍微琢磨了一下，回答道：“我不是一个合适的生育者。”

“为什么？”Max追问道。她看起来非常健康；并且，如果说有谁能在160天的长途奔袭中保住一个孩子的话，这个人一定是Furiosa。

Furiosa微微不解地看着他，仿佛不明白他为什么看不到这么浅显的事实。“如果我是的话，”她缓慢地、耐心地解释道（在Max听来近乎嘲讽），“我现在的位置就在她们中间，而不是这里。”

“但你是健康的，”Max嘟囔说。

Furiosa静静思索了一会儿。“好吧。”

Max疑惑地看着她。Furiosa已经站了起来。

“我们尊重你的选择，”Furiosa说，“尽管我并不认为这是个明智的选择…但这是你的选择。”

Max一脸空白地看着她。Furiosa等了一会儿，弯腰把他提了起来。

“去车上，”她说，“我不想在沙地上……”

在这时候，她又看不懂他的所思所想了。Max嘟囔了几句“不……”“我不是……”“等……”然后他就被拉到车上去了。在他组织好语言明确拒绝之前，Furiosa已经十分高效地脱掉裤子，然后开始触摸他。

尽管Max十分不情愿，但他的身体还是做出了反应。Furiosa跨坐在他腿上，动作利落地往下坐，Max一把掐住她的腰。

“什么——你在干什么？！”

Furiosa皱眉看着他。“你同意了。”

“不，”Max说。他一只手仍然钳制着Furiosa，尽管她看起来似乎不会再突然袭击了；另一只手挥动了一下，他很认真地说：“这……不是这样的。”

Furiosa看起来没明白他的意思。Max再次努力了一下。“你没……准备好。”他说。“会痛。流血。”

“正是如此，”Furiosa带着深深的疑惑看向他。“总是会流血。她们总是在流血。”

好吧，这并不是不可预料的。“不是，”他说，“不应该。”

Furiosa冷静地审视他。Max注意到——啊哦——她真的下定决心要搞明白这件事情了， “为什么？”她向后坐在他腿上，要求道：“告诉我应该是怎样的。”

啊，Max注意到他被困在双重的枷锁之中。

但是，确实是他自己的话语束缚了他自己。面对Furiosa明亮的蓝眼睛，他嘴角微微抽搐了一下。那其中有某种可能性让他决定做下去。

他让她躺下来，轻手轻脚地解开她的衣服。Furiosa看起来非常疑惑，但并没有抵抗。她注视着他，看着他轻柔地、多少有点犹豫地抚摸她的上臂，然后从那里开始往更私密的地方滑动。

他想着那些过去，尽可能轻柔地握住她的乳房。它们被布带束缚了太久，花了好些时间才恢复到挺翘的样子。他用指尖拂过她的乳头，仔细观察她的神色。

Furiosa并没有露出抗拒的神色，所以他继续爱抚。他的另一只手在她背上上下抚摸，试图让她放松一点。在她松弛下来以后，他冒进地低下头去含住另一边的乳头，右手滑落到她大腿内侧，仍然是舒缓的抚摸。他轻轻吮吸她的乳头，Furiosa发出了小小的叹息声。

“这很……奇怪，”她说。她的语气暗杀这并不是什么坏事。

Max碰到了她的入口，她有一点点湿了。他沾了一点儿粘稠的液体，然后找到隐藏在草丛中的阴蒂。他第一次碰上去的时候她浑身绷紧了。

“痛？”她不太确定地说。Max放轻力度，再次刮擦了一下。她似乎适应了这种感觉。

他用舌尖拨弄她的乳头，同时手指轻柔地摩擦她的阴蒂。Furiosa再次发出那种小小的叹息声。

她变得更加湿润以后Max决定可以更进一步了。他滑进去一根手指，仔细地观察她的身体。她没有露出忍受痛苦的征兆，于是他放进去第二根手指，小心地扩张。

Furiosa露出了好奇的神色。她的身体温暖而柔软，完完全全地准备好了，Max跪坐起来，抽出手指握住自己的阴茎，快速地撸动几下。

Furiosa给了他一个警告的神色，或者没有；她把他拉到地上，然后翻身骑了上来。突然起来的紧致温热让Max浑身紧绷。

在他能反抗之前，Furiosa开始摇摆着臀部起起落落。快感一阵阵地冲刷过Max的全身，他快速地喘息起来，很快忘记了要回主动权的事情。在某个时刻Furiosa把两只手撑在他头两侧，加快了速度。

久违的高潮给Max带来了数秒的宝贵空白。他睁开眼睛，看见Furiosa已经在穿衣服了。

“谢谢你，”她说。

Max不知该如何回复她，于是他别过头去，找自己的衣服。

* * *

 

“别走，”她抓住他的胳臂，“至少等我的孩子出生再走。”

起降台已经升的很高了，Max看了眼下面，放弃了跳下去的念头。他回握Furiosa的手。

Furiosa露出一个真诚的微笑。


End file.
